Collected
is the second episode of the first season of the A&E show, Breakout Kings. In this episode Xavier Price escapes from prison in the midst of a candlelight vigil outside the penitentiary. The Breakout Kings are immediately brought on the case to try and track him down. It turns out this violent criminal is a "collector," and has a history of kidnapping women, torturing them, and holding them captive in basements. Once the team learns he currently has a woman hidden away somewhere, the race is on to the find her before Virgil can harm her. 'Plot' Inmate Xavier Price whistles while he stocks shelves in the infirmary closet. Behind him, Dr. Frank, the prison doctor, fills out paperwork at his desk. The phone rings and Dr. Frank picks up. Xavier stops whistling and listens to the Doc’s conversation. The frustrated doctor hangs up. Xavier turns back around to his work and secretly slides a folded-up bed sheet down his pants. Two days later, Xavier is stocking shelves the Admin Office full of various office supplies. Another inmate comes in and hands Xavier more supplies. The tense Warden barges in and starts yelling at the secretary. After both the con and Warden leave, Xavier looks around and then shoves a box of paper clips into the back of his waistband. That night, a large group of protesters hold a candlelight vigil on a secluded road outside of the prison. Something big is happening. It’s Friday, and the local news stations join the group of outside of the prison where one of the newscasters reports about Tim Slattery, the first man executed in the state of Connecticut in the last 30 years. The protesters go silent as the prison conducts its first of two electrical light checks. The lights wane down, then seconds later glow back to life. Meanwhile, an intense and focused Xavier busily stuffs toilet paper into a bare tube, pulls out a small bit, and twists it to a pointed top. He lifts a leg of his rack and removes a wad of twisted paperclips hidden in the leg’s hollow. He stands, clips in one hand and toilet tube in the other, and waits by his sink. The prison PA system rings “STAND BY FOR SECOND ROUND OF CURRENT CHECK.” Xavier is still. The lights dim. He quickly jams the paperclips into an electrical outlet and holds the toilet paper tip next to it. A few seconds later, as the electrical current ratchets back up, the lights come back on, and sparks fly from the metal jammed in the outlet and ignite the toilet paper tip. Xavier blows on the small flame so it grows into a makeshift torch. He sets his mattress ablaze. He holds the torch flame under his forearm, intentionally burns his flesh, then tosses the torch onto the mattress so all evidence that he caused the fire disintegrates. Down the hall, two guards are sitting at their station watching the news coverage of the execution on a small TV when one of the guards looks up and sees smoke coming out of Xavier’s cell. The guards race to the cell to find a doubled over Xavier screaming for help. As one of the guards puts out the fire, the other brings him to the infirmary. Later that day, Dr. Frank is attending to Xavier’s arm. Dr. Frank reaches for a needle and vile of morphine. Before he can give him the shot, Xavier grabs him by the neck, pushes him down on the bed. He injects the Doc with the needle then punches him in the face, knocking him out. Xavier grabs a Sharpie from the desk, hurries to the storage closet. After moving some boxes, a vent, which he separated from the wall, is revealed. He moves into the air-duct vent where he belly crawls as quickly as he can. He reaches a hatch, punches it out and drops into the bowels of the prison. After running past old sewage lines and drain pipes, he reaches his destination: a metal grating that leads outside, just right past the protesters. Xavier climbs out and unfurls the white sheet he previously stole from the closet. It now reads: “Killing is NEVER justified.” He holds it in front of his prison jumper, not to be revealed. Before he’s away from the crowd, a female protester attempts to help Xavier hold up his “sign.” After the sheet falls and she sees he’s an escaped inmate, Xavier wraps the sheet over her, kills her, and then steals her van. At Maybelle, Lloyd and another inmate are playing an intense game of foosball. After a cocky Lloyd wins, Shea comes in and informs him that the team needs them again. He also tells Lloyd that Philly got dropped. Charlie found out about her secret money stash that she checked in the computer lab and sent her back to maximum security. Erica Reed sits in Charlie’s office. She’s tough and has a tattoo of five slash marks on her arm. Charlie explains that she’s the new addition and can’t screw this opportunity up. Lloyd and Shea are lead into the main office by a transport officer, where Ray is busily emptying files onto his desk. Ray slaps a mug shot of Xavier on the wall. Xavier was a family man, member of his church board, and worked as a traveling salesman. He got arrested for killing Felicia Webster, a teen runaway he picked up and claimed tried to steal from him. Xavier was found guilty of reckless homicide and only given five years. Erica steps out of Charlie’s office and is introduced to the rest of the team. Lloyd, skeptical about the addition, questions her attempting to find out her “area of expertise.” She tells Lloyd she’s a breaking and entering expert, then slowly leans in and cups the back of Lloyd’s neck and whispers him she doesn't want any problems. Lloyd, not really used to any female attention, quickly and surprisingly shuts up. Sitting around the office, the team goes through Xavier’s files, figuring out what made him run. Shea determines that it wasn't because he just wanted to break out or see his family, something else is pressing him to run. The question is what. The team heads to the home of Sandra Price, Xavier’s wife, to uncover more information about the escapee. While Charlie and Ray question her, Lloyd notices a collection of shadowboxes on the shelves on her living room – all of the shadowboxes were hand painted and glued by Xavier, and almost have a 3D feel to them. Sandra tells the team that Xavier started taking up art about nine months ago. Ray gets a call from Julianne who informs both him and Charlie that the stolen van Xavier was driving was spotted outside of a clothing drop-box in Wilmington, Delaware. She also found out that Xavier owns a house out that way that he paid for in cash. The team goes to Xavier’s farmhouse in Delaware, only to discover a team of firefighters putting out a fire there, clearly set on purpose. A firefighter uncovers a lock-box and brings it out to the team. Ray takes a pry bar from the firetruck and after a few attempts, pops off the lock. Inside is a bag full of melted plastic. He sends it to forensics. Ray and Charlie, now more confused then before, try to put the pieces together. Lloyd confronts Erica and asks her why she didn't help get the lock off if she’s the breaking and entering expert. Annoyed, she ignores and shoves past him. Meanwhile in the woods, Xavier digs a hole as a terrified woman pleads, her wrists & feet bound. He tells her that she’s his property and by killing her she’ll belong to him forever. He snaps her neck and throws her into the ground. The team is in the office, intensely digging through Price’s files. After Charlie, frustrated, yells at Julianne, Ray takes her aside and reminds her that she’s on the team for a reason – she was number one in her class at Glynco. In Camden, New Jersey, Xavier is at a Mom & Pop hardware store standing by a wood splitting maul. We see him swap out the price tag on it and lift it up to take it to the cashier. Just missing Xavier, the team shows up at the same hardware store to talk with the proprietor, who has a serious gash across his nose. He tells them Xavier tried to swap out the price tag on the maul, and when that didn't work, Xavier attacked him. Ray notices Shea in the back, eyeing some tools. He tells him that if he catches him looking at anything else, he’d get a one-way ticket back to “Philly”. Slightly amused, Shea steps away. Erica points out that Xavier took off on foot and was purchasing the maul because he needed a tool, not a weapon. But for what? Julianne calls to alert the team that she found another piece of property Xavier purchased. At a run-down, boarded-up house, Charlie and Ray move toward the door with their guns out. In front is the protester’s van. They both move carefully into the house. Ray points to the basement door -- dust on the floor has been swept into an arc from the door having been opened recently. They move down the steps. The basement walls are covered with soundproofing material and the steps are lined with tons of air fresheners. They reach a large oak door. Ray attempts to open it, but it’s barred from the inside. After hearing a noise from inside, they blast through the door and a thin, pale, scared woman explodes out, attacking Charlie. He pins her down while she pleads to be let go before “he” comes back. Charlie runs from the house, dialing the ambulance. Ray carries the woman from the house and Lloyd tries to find out what’s wrong with her. She hasn't seen daylight in months. Fifty yards away, a frustrated Xavier watches. He turns and walks off, dumping a crowbar into the shrubs. The traumatized victim, Jill Lewis, lies on a gurney under a blanket. The team surrounds her while Charlie asks her questions. He realizes she’s missing a fingernail. Before being wheeled off by the EMT, Jill whispers, “I hope you find the others.” Hearing this, Erica steps in front of her and asks her to repeat what she said. Jill tells her there were three of them. He recorded videos and kept them in a lock-box. Back at the office, there’s a photo of Xavier’s first victim on the table: Kelly Dezago, the woman we saw him killing earlier. She was another prostitute Xavier had picked up. Kelly, malnourished and missing a molar Xavier had removed, was tortured just like Jill. Lloyd is buried in a pile of files and starts to put the pieces together. As a boy, Xavier was in and out of social services because he had no father, and his mother was a drug addict and a prostitute. Lloyd determines that he “collects” and tortures women because it’s about control, something Xavier never had as a child because of his mother. Shea was right, he did have a reason to break out: his collection of captive women. Erica, listening to Lloyd’s analysis of Xavier’s childhood, unconsciously touches her stomach. Charlie tells Julianne to search for every woman that has gone missing over the past year within a twenty-mile radius of Xavier’s sales route. Xavier stands across the street, looking at a car’s steamed up windows. He approaches the car and holds a fake police badge to the window. The man in the back seat with the prostitute jumps out, frightened. Xavier pats him down, takes the money out of his wallet and tells him to drive away. Xavier then shoves his hand down the prostitute’s bra, steals her money and walks away. Before he can get any further, she realizes he’s not a cop and spits on him. He turns around and begins to choke her. He throws her to the ground as she gasps for air, then hears a car coming. He drops her and flees before the car coming around the bend sees him. The team heads back to Sandra Price’s house, this time with a search warrant. Lloyd grabs one of the shadowboxes from Xavier’s collection and punches through the glass. He runs his fingers over the white pebbles glued to the picture until he finds Kelly Dezago’s molar. Ray does the same to another shadowbox and finds Jill Lewis’s fingernails. A distraught Sandra watches all of this. Finally, Ray holds up a bird’s nest picture and finds human hair. It belongs to the third victim. It’s dawn, back at the office. The exhausted team drinks coffee as they look through photos of 40 women that have been reported missing in the last six months. The DNA report confirmed that the hair belonged to a black woman who’s at least in her 30s. Lloyd points out a photo of a black woman with green eyes, and states that she very well may be the third victim because of her unique look. Julianne gets an email from forensics. It’s what they were able to salvage from the melted videotapes found in the lock-box. The grainy video plays. There’s a terrified woman in a dark corner surrounded by soundproof walls. While the video is playing, Ray hears a faint noise in the background – a train whistling. The team looks through maps and trains routes that cut through Xavier’s sales routes. Erica, off in the corner, looks longingly out the window at a mother and child. Lloyd, annoyed at her unwillingness to help, approaches her and notices she’s making the same hand gesture over her stomach he noticed before. Again, he begins to analyze her and tells her he has figured out that she has a child she has been separated from, that’s why she keeps making the gestures over her uterus Erica, not able to handle Lloyd’s constant scrutiny and clearly torn up about what he’s saying, asks him to stop talking. When he doesn't, she gets enraged and jumps across the table, attacking him. Charlie and Ray run over and pull her off. Charlie tosses her in his office and handcuffs her to the desk. Back in the main office, Julianne finally pulls up an old commuter train route near old property. This must be where Xavier is. The team leaves and Julianne enters Charlie’s office with a glass of water for Erica. “…Do you know what it’s like to have stuff inside that you just can’t control?” Erica asks. Julianne waits a beat, clearly knowing that feeling, and responds with “At times.” Meanwhile, Xavier splashes a gas canister throughout an empty, dilapidated home. He heads to the basement, holds the can at his side, it splashes on the steps as he descends. He unlocks the heavily bolted door, opens it. Inside, there’s a woman. Charlie and Ray begin to kick down the doors of the condemned homes. After searching through six homes, still no sign of Xavier. Ray calls Julianne to tell her that Xavier is nowhere to be found, but she insists that this is the right area and she can hear the train whistle moving past him. Erica, listening, suddenly realizes they’re in the wrong town. She tells Julianne to check for any power plants or old factories along Xavier’s sales route. She finds one in Sloan, New Jersey. Erica tells Ray that the whistle they heard on the tape didn’t come from a train. It came from a refinery. Andrea, the black female with green eyes and Xavier’s third capture, is in the basement. Xavier begins splashing gas throughout the room and lights a match. He drags Andrea upstairs as the flames rise. Before he could get any further, Charlie and Ray appear in the backyard, guns drawn and pointed at Xavier. Smoke and flames start pouring out from the basement. Xavier pulls Andrea out of sight and Charlie and Ray race towards the house. Xavier pulls Andrea through thick black smoke, past the basement door where flames lick out of the opening, then drops her. A moment later, Charlie slowly moves down the hall, then trips and falls over Andrea, who’s lying unconscious in the middle of the hallway. He bursts out of the house with her on his back while Ray, still inside, slowly moves down the hall. Xavier slams into Ray from a side room and Ray’s gun skids away. Struggling to get back up, Ray grabs his gun and moves towards Xavier who’s now down the hall. The flames grow. Xavier goes upstairs and ray follows when the stairs get destroyed, Xavior say there no way out and that he not going back to jail, Ray say we'll see about that and trows him out the window then jumps and uses him to break his fall. Back at the office, Ray and Charlie discuss what they should do about Erica. Her behavior is erratic, but she did help find the third missing girl. Charlie then tells Ray what Erica was booked for. Her father was a bounty hunter who got killed by a group of thugs. She killed the five out of the six men who tortured and killed her father. A bounty hunter raised her and she became a damn good one herself. Ray sits next to Erica in Charlie’s office, holding her personal file. He begins reading though it, making sure he strikes the right chords with her. Her father was killed, she has a daughter that was taken from her. Ray looks at Erica and tells her she needs to keep her composure if she’s going to remain on the team. Upset and clearly determined, she promises she will. Ray tells her to get in the van to Maybelle out front. Erica takes the photo of her daughter Ray is holding and walks outside to the van. Cast Main Cast * Laz Alonso as Charlie Duchamp * Domenick Lombardozzi as Ray Zancanelli * Brooke Nevin as Julianne Simms * Jimmi Simpson as Lloyd Lowery * Malcolm Goodwin as Shea Daniels * Serinda Swan as Erica Reed Guest Cast * Jamie McShane as Xavier Price * Cheryl White as Sandra Price * Mageina Tovah as Jill Kincaid * Aurora Kruk as Kelly Dezago * Cherisse Woonsam as Andrea Smalls Trivia *Both Tran Jun and Chester Rhodes appear in picture during the time 06:17, after the flashback from Philly. Production Notes The Clayton Penitentiary scenes were shot at the Mimico Correctional Centre in Toronto’s east end. This centre was built in 1887 and originally functioned as a juvenile reformatory. Five retractable syringes were customÃ‚Âmade for the morphine injection scene. The SPFX Department added an accelerator to the toilet paper tube that Xavier set on fire. This was required in order to increase the flame length of the torch. A spark was placed on the end of the paperclip and an electronic spark was nestled within the toilet paper. Both sparks were fired at the same time to simulate the current from the socket and to actually ignite the paper. Props master Jim Murray had to weave together the paper clips that Xavier used in his cell. He wove them by hand and with no tools, as Xavier would have done in prison. As twelve paperclip sets were required, Jim spent over 3½ hours working to make them exact replicas of the original. The boarded-up urban home was filmed at an actual abandoned home in Toronto’s Cabbagetown neighborhood. To achieve the effect that Jill Kinkaid’s fingernails had been ripped off, her fingertips were covered in tube plaster and painted a flesh tone, followed by detailing and the application of SPFX makeup that mimicked dried blood. The toy police badge Xavier used to trick the prostitute and john in the car was assembled from the favorite elements of three different toy police badges. Music Featured Song: "Put 'Em In Their Place" Artist: Mobb Deep Album: Blood Money Song: "Know The Ledge " Artist: Eric B. & Rakim Album: Don't Sweat the Technique Category:Episodes